Azkaban
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: -Viñetas Independientes- Lo único que los difiere unos de otros, y al mismo tiempo comparten, es su historia: su pasado, sus motivos y sus circunstancias. He aquí a quienes lograron salvarse del anonimato.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, autora de la saga "Harry Potter"

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio.<strong>

La prisión de los magos no siempre es imparcial y justa. Muchas de las veces han encarcelado a simples chivos expiatorios que tranquilicen a la comunidad mágica en tiempos de tensión y muchas otras veces, presos de esa misma tensión, son encarcelados inocentes sin un juicio previo y son encontrados culpables de lo que se les acusa. Pero otras veces sus cuatro paredes son demasiada poca cosa para contener la maldad y el alma oscura de quienes se han ganado su lugar a pulso en esta tétrica prisión. Mientras se definen buenos y malos ambos comparten un mismo y aterrador destino: la locura y la infelicidad de una mente torturada. Lo único que los difiere unos de otros, y al mismo tiempo comparten, es su historia: su pasado, sus motivos y sus circunstancias. He aquí a quienes lograron salvarse del anonimato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, autora de la saga "Harry Potter"

* * *

><p>Hace apenas unas horas que su marca no escocía, no cosquilleaba, como si estuviese muerta. La rabia la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Giró su mirada hacia la pareja que yacía en el suelo tratando de levantarse, cada uno frente a su respectiva varita mágica lejos de su alcance.<p>

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó a la mujer de cara redonda, ella le miró desafiante pero no le contestó. Sintió su rabia subir de nivel—. ¡Contéstame, perra maldita! ¡Crucio! —sentenció con su varita dirigida a la mujer quien gritó con fuerza de tal manera que ella misma se divertía al ver sus expresiones de dolor. Repitió aquella maldición imperdonable una y otra vez sin descanso ni piedad. Lo mismo con el varón.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas atiborradas de rabia y desesperación. Lo único que quería era que su brazo le quemara, que le quemara hasta que su piel se levantara. Quería una señal, algo. Él simplemente no podía estar muerto, y si lo estaba iban a pagarlo todos. Empezando por el par de traidores a la sangre que tenía enfrente. Lanzó de nuevo aquella maldición de tortura, casi podía sentir el odio que sentía por ellos recorrer su brazo y llegar hasta su varita. Un odio vivo a tal grado que sintió que la empuñadura de su varita le escocía, pero se negó rotundamente a soltarla hasta que no pudo más y la dejó caer.

Mientras sus compañeros continuaban con la tortura ella comenzó a reír con toda la fuerza que su garganta le permitía. El brillo en los ojos de sus víctimas desaparecía así como su voz que se había desgarrado por completo de tanto gritar. Pronto no recordarían ni su nombre…

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre:<strong> Bellatrix Lenstrange.

**Crimen del que se le acusa:** Uso de la maldición imperdonable, cruciatus, en contra del matrimonio Longbottom.

**Sentencia**: Cadena perpetua.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, autora de la saga "Harry Potter"

* * *

><p>Estaba harto de que se rieran de él. Él no era un fanfarrón, ni un fracasado. Él podía hacer grandes cosas, tenía talento para hacerlas. Y lo iba a demostrar.<p>

Todo aquel que se haya atrevido a burlarse de él se las pagaría enormemente. Porque iba a mostrarles que nada de lo que dijo eran patrañas. Podía ver su nombre en letras enormes rezando: Stan Shunpike, el más temible de los mortífagos.

Sí, eso debía de convencer a cualquiera. No se meterían de nuevo con él…

No tenía ningún riesgo alardear un poquito…

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre:<strong> Stanley Shunpike.

**Crimen del que se le acusa:** Conspiraciones en contra del ministerio. Presunto mortífago.

**Sentencia: **Hasta que se demuestre su inocencia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, autora de la saga "Harry Potter"

* * *

><p>—Tengo miedo…—sollozó un hombre de espesa y despeinada barba.<p>

—Tanto tú como yo sabemos que todo eso es mentira. Eres inocente, somos inocentes —le reconfortó una profunda voz en casi un eco.

—Trata de explicarles a ellos. No me creyeron antes…no me creerán ahora —el gigante temblaba tratando de no romper a llorar como un crío—. Si los ataques continúan Fudge no tendrá más remedio que actuar.

Se sentía desolado, asustado, a pesar de que él sabía perfectamente que era inocente. Él sabía que era completamente incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien…

Sintió una larga y peluda pata posarse en su hombro, con afecto.

—Estaremos bien… —le volvió a reconfortar aquella profunda voz.

—Eso espero, Aragog, eso espero…

Tarde o temprano se descubriría la verdad y con eso, esperaba, los dejarían por fin en paz.

Algún buen día…

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre:<strong> Rubeus Hagrid.

**Crimen del que se acusa:** Presunto responsable de los ataques contra hijos de muggles en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

**Sentencia: **Cadena perpetua, en caso de ser encontrado culpable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, autora de la saga "Harry Potter"

* * *

><p>Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma y llorando con fuerza. Escondida en un rincón de su habitación no quería ver a nadie, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre con las ventanas rotas y varias paredes chamuscadas por un fuego que ya se había controlado. Cada vez que la pobre hipaba otro objeto cercano estallaba en cientos de pedazos. Él lo sabía, el daño sería permanente…<p>

—No quiere decirnos nada —dijo en un tono apenas entendible el segundo de sus hijos, mirando a su hermano mayo acercándose a gatas hasta su asustada hermana menor.

—Ariana, tienes que decirme —murmuró el chico conservando la calma para evitar que la pequeña se exaltara— ¿Quién te hizo esto?

La niña, sin alzar la mirada, señaló con una mano temblorosa una de las ventanas de la habitación, aquella que tenía vista al patio trasero de la casa.

El hombre se apartó la mirada de sus tres hijos y caminó hasta ella, detrás de la cerca vio a tres niños muggles que reían y se golpeaban entre ellos con unos garrotes de madera. Entonces su sangre hirvió.

Verla temblar y llorar sin poder controlar ni su mente ni su magia lo convencía más y más de lo que debía hacer.

Salió de la habitación ignorando las preguntas de sus hijos varones y cerró la puerta tras él.

No sería venganza, sería justicia. Justicia por su indefensa hija…

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre: <strong>Percival Dumbledore

**Crimen del que se le acusa: **Ataque injustificado contra tres menores muggle.

**Sentencia: **Cadena perpetua.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, autora de la saga "Harry Potter"

* * *

><p>—Por favor, sea tan amable de decirme a que mago o bruja le robó esta varita —repitió con entusiasmo su diálogo que poco a poco se estaba tornando deliciosamente rutinario mientas sostenía entre sus regordetes dedos una varita de madera de cerezo.<p>

—¿Robarla? La compré a los once años en el callejón Diagon —respondió aquel hombre sintiéndose ofendido por aquella acusación.

—Las varitas sólo pueden ser compradas por magos, usted no lo es.

—¿Qué no lo soy? ¡Fui a Hogwarts! ¿No me recuerda? Fuimos compañeros de curso.

—¡Basta! —le calló ofendida por la simple insinuación de que pudieran conocerse—. Usted no fue a Hogwarts porque no es un mago. Se ha robado esta varita y la magia de su verdadero dueño, por lo tanto debe pagar —aquel hombre la miró asustado pero también profundamente enojado, dejó que su patronus se alejara de la puerta y los dementores se llevaron al infeliz sangresucia mientras el gritaba desesperado que era un mago autentico.

Pero no le importó, ella se estaba divirtiendo impartiendo justicia.

Su justicia…

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre: <strong>Dolores Jane Umbridge

**Crimen del que se le acusa: **Injusticias contra los nacidos de muggles

**Sentencia: **Cadena perpetua.

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno, aquí una serie de drabbles sin (mucha) conexión entre sí que escribí hace tiempo. La verdad que sólo he escrito estos cinco casos, mas sé que hay otros presos de Azkaban que es importante mencionar así que haré lo posible por actualizar pronto. Agradezco muchísimo todos sus reviews.

Kao no nai Tsuki.


End file.
